The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for adjusting a display unit and a cell that form a display apparatus, and an apparatus and a method for abnormality error information display that detect and display an abnormality error signal when an abnormality error occurs in a display unit forming the display apparatus.
Recently, a display system has been constructed which displays a video signal reproduced by a video reproducing apparatus on a large screen apparatus formed by a plurality of display units installed outdoors.
As shown in FIG. 23, for example, a conventional display system 2 for displaying a video signal includes: a video signal unit 50; a video signal selecting unit 51; a video processing unit 52; a screen unit 53 formed by a plurality of display units; a control unit 54; a power unit 55; an adjusting unit 56; and an abnormality signal detecting unit 57.
The video signal unit 50 is connected with apparatus such for example as a VCR (Video Cassette Recorder), a DVD (Digital Versatile Disc) (trademark), a video camera, a TV tuner, a satellite broadcasting tuner, and a storage. The video signal unit 50 supplies video signals to the video signal selecting unit 51.
The video signal selecting unit 51 selects a specified video signal from the plurality of video signals supplied from the video signal unit 50. The video signal selecting unit 51 then supplies the selected video signal to the video processing unit 52.
The video processing unit 52 subjects the video signal supplied from the video signal selecting unit 51 to predetermined video processing to thereby generate a post-processing video signal so that the video signal is divided and displayed by the display units of the screen unit 53. The video processing unit 52 then supplies the post-processing video signal to the screen unit 53.
The screen unit 53 is formed by a plurality of display units as shown in FIG. 24. Cells formed by light emitting elements as shown in FIG. 25 such as light emitting diodes are arranged in a matrix manner in a display unit of the screen unit 53. A cell is formed by a light emitting element a, a light emitting element b, and a light emitting element c, for example. Each of the display units displays its corresponding part on the basis of the post-processing video signal supplied from the video processing unit 52, whereby the screen unit 53 displays one display image.
The control unit 54 controls the video processing unit 52 so as to adjust the size, display position and the like of a display image displayed on the screen unit 53 and thereby obtain a specified display form.
The power unit 55 supplies power to the screen unit 53.
The adjusting unit 56 selects the plurality of display units forming the screen unit 53 or the plurality of cells forming one of the display units as a target for specified adjustment.
The abnormality signal detecting unit 57 detects an abnormality signal generated by a display unit forming the screen unit 53. Also, the abnormality signal detecting unit 57 has a display unit for displaying the nature of the abnormality according to the abnormality signal.
In operation for adjusting a display unit or a cell forming the screen unit 53, the adjusting unit 56, being directly connected to the screen unit 53, obtains so-called screen information indicating numbers or the like corresponding to the position of the plurality of display units forming the screen unit 53 and the plurality of cells forming the display units, whereby the conventional display system 2 adjusts the specified display unit and/or cell.
When abnormality occurs in one or more display units forming the screen unit 53, the abnormality signal detecting unit 57 provided in the display system 2 detects an abnormality signal generated by the one or more display units having the abnormality, then displays the nature of the abnormality in characters on the display unit provided to the abnormality signal detecting unit 57 according to the abnormality signal, and also displays the position of the display unit that has generated the abnormality signal by a numerical value such as a number corresponding to that position according to the abnormality signal.
However, when adjusting a display unit and/or a cell forming the screen unit by using the conventional adjusting apparatus, it is difficult to check adjusting operation and information about the target to be adjusted at a first glance because the display unit for displaying the adjusting operation and the like provided to the adjusting apparatus has a limited display area and the display unit displays the position of the display unit and/or cell to be adjusted by a numerical value such as a number.
Also, when adjusting a display unit and/or a cell forming the screen unit by using the conventional adjusting apparatus, the adjusting apparatus has one adjusting screen for each of the display units, and thus the adjusting apparatus has adjusting screens equal in number to that of display units. Therefore, the adjusting apparatus requires much space, resulting in increases in the size and cost of the adjusting apparatus.
In addition, the conventional adjusting apparatus selects a specified display unit or cell from the display units or the cells forming the screen unit by operation of so-called numerical value input using a ten-key numerical pad. Therefore, the selection of the specified display unit or cell requires much time.
In addition, when adjusting a display unit and/or a cell forming the screen unit by using the conventional adjusting apparatus, in a case where the adjusting apparatus selects a specific display unit and/or cell, makes a specified adjustment of the display unit and/or cell, and thereafter makes a different adjustment of the same display unit and/or cell, the different adjustment needs to be started by selecting the same display unit and/or cell once again. Therefore, it is not possible to make continuous adjustments, which results in low procedural efficiency.
Moreover, when adjusting chromaticity of the screen unit by using the conventional adjusting apparatus, if the number of display units and cells forming the screen unit is increased with the size of the screen unit, the target to be adjusted may be lost in the display units or cells.
Moreover, when abnormality occurs in one or more display units forming the screen unit, the conventional abnormality signal detecting unit displays the one or more display units that have generated an abnormality signal by a numerical value. Therefore, it is difficult to immediately identify the display unit of the screen unit having the abnormality.
Furthermore, with the conventional abnormality signal detecting unit, when replacing the one or more display units forming the screen unit and having abnormality, it is difficult to immediately identify the one or more display units having the abnormality, and therefore replacing operation requires much time.